Retour aux sources
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Pas, encore eux et pas encore des aliens (...)
1. Le prologue

**Titre**: Retour aux sources

**Rating **: K+

**Crossovers –** SG-1 / Stargete SG-1 / Stargate Atlantis

**Les relationships **: il suffit de prendre son temps (…)

**Statut **: en cours / en cours de correction (...)

**Résumé **: « Une secousse, suivit d'un tremblement et d'une lueur bleue » (….)

**Note **« _**aux âmes sensibles, encore une fois.**_» ça ne **sera pas un monde de bisounours c**ette fanfic (..) Bonne lecture, à tous mes **#chatons !** Je mets juste le prologue en ligne pour l'instant car je compte prendre mon temps pour écrire cette histoire, les loulous (…) Il y aura certainement du **« MA »** et l'histoire est écrite avant tout pour moi-même, en cours de correction, (…) Cette fanfic contiendra des sujets délicats de la société (..) Ce n'est pas fait pour un **public jeune** (…)

**Les reviews** : Une review pour moi est une bonne récompense même si ce n'écrit que pour moi, hihihihi...Nous sommes nous mêmes nos propres lecteurs ! Avant-tout (…) Je les donne, j'y réponds, j'échange avec les lecteurs ! Je ne mords pas du tout derrière mon écran, je suis une gentille fille ! PS : Je mets juste le prologue en ligne pour l'instant, des bisous !

* * *

**\- PREFACE** -

« _Ça y est, je suis enfin de retour chez moi et adieu l'armée et la porte des étoiles ! Ça avait été sympa dans l'ensemble, mais je peux enfin vivre normalement. Enfin presque. Parce que je dois encore garder ce maudit secret sur la porte des étoiles, mais cela m'importe peu. Je veux juste retrouver mon chat, Éphorat, et , vous ne savez pas qui je suis ? Je m'appelle, Élisa Martine Jones et j'ai une vingtaine d'années et je vis seule (..) La porte des étoiles a été une grande expérience pour moi, mais les monstres et compagnie, j'en ai eu ma dose, en fait. Du coup, d'être de retour chez moi cela me fait un bien fou et j'ai été convoyée par le général en personne Jack O'Neill (..) _»

Il m'escorte jusqu'à mon appartement et m'observe toujours avec son regard de braise, qu'il a toujours eu en me contemplant en face de moi. Je souris et je porte encore l'uniforme de l'armée de terre sur moi et cela surprend encore le gardien de l'immeuble qui nous lâche pas du regard depuis qu'ont été arrivés sur les lieux. Je toussote et Jack me parle avec sa voix neutre et légère car nous sommes plus sur la base et Teal'c nous accompagne, le Jaffa.

« Alors, ta réponse est toujours non ? Élisa ?

-C'est compliqué Jack et même si j'ai aimé cette expérience._ Je dois y réfléchir au calme._

-Très bien, alors Teal'c aura un œil sur toi, d'accord ? Je ne peux pas te laisser seule.

-Jack, c'est gentil vraiment. Mais, je peux me débrouiller toute seule et je n'ai plus peur des Jaffas.

Il me sourit me voyant déterminée.

-Je resterai ici, le temps qu'il faudra O'Neill. m'affirme le Jaffa, en me souriant.

-Très bien. Tu as mon numéro de portable ? N'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. File, Jack. Au moindre danger, je t'appelle d'accord ?

-Super. Me dit-il, en restant toujours neutre sur son visage, tu me tiens au courant ? Atlantis est..

-Une nouvelle découverte, je le sais, Jack. Merci, encore. Vraiment. Je te tiens au courant, promis. »

Il me fait la bise et il dit au revoir à Teal'c en lui serrant la main, amicalement. Puis, il s'en va tel un fantôme, silencieux. De mon côté, j'entre dans mon appartement avec Teal'c et _Éphorat_, ma chatte se jette sur moi en me demandant des câlins et je lui caresse gentiment la tête. Elle ronronne de plaisir pendant mes chatouilles, je souris. Teal'c ferme la porte derrière lui et observe mon intérieur avec un regard surpris et intrigué. Il a toujours été comme ça depuis notre rencontre et l'avoir à mes côtés cela me rassure un peu. Toute même. J'enlève le haut de mon uniforme Kaki et je reste en t-shirt blanc avec les bras à l'air, décontractée. Enfin, je propose à Teal'c de s'installer calmement dans la salle principale et il accepte.

« Je vais aller dormir un peu Teal'c. Le voyage a été long pour moi.

-Très bien. Je vais rester avec toi même pendant ton sommeil.

-C'est gentil, mais les aliens ne viendront pas ici. Je t'assure, soit tranquille.

-Bien, je vais méditer un peu pendant que tu vas aller te laver, Élisa.

-Merci, Teal'c...dis-je, en le remerciant, poliment. »

Il me fait signe de tête en guise de réponse et s'installe sur le sol, prêt à méditer. Quant à moi, je pose ma chatte au pelage blanche sur le parquet et elle me suit, silencieusement.

Une fois que j'ai pris ma douche en seulement une vingtaine de minutes, je me mets en chemise de nuit de couleur rose qui descend jusqu'à mes genoux. La longueur et la taille sont larges et on ne voit simplement que mes jambes dénudées et mes bras. Il y a également un ours de couleur blanc à l'intérieur de mon tissu rose avec un énorme cœur au milieu de l'étoffe. Je me brosse les cheveux en regardant les étoiles et cela me fait bizarre d'être de retour chez moi. Dire qu'avant, j'étais parmi les étoiles de la galaxie à cause d'une prophétie, stupide qui n'a pas eu lieu, heureusement.

Je dépose ma brosse en plastique sur ma coiffeuse et je m'avance vers mon lit bien chaud et apaisant. Ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas dormi dans un endroit propre, chaleureux, douillé et sain. Je peux dormir en paix, ce soir. Je le sais. Après toutes les aventures que j'ai vécues auprès des mes amis « Jack, Daniel, Sam et Teal'c, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur l'univers. » Nous ne sommes pas seules sur terre. Lorsque, je commence à fermer les yeux, ma chatte se met sur moi et en boule pour se reposer près de moi, sous mon bras droit. Nous nous envolons dans les bras de Morphée et Teal'c médite toujours sur un avenir pas glorieux.

Quelques heures plus tard, je me fais surprendre par la pierre extraterrestre qui brille de mille feux sur ma coiffeuse et cela n'est pas rassurant. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle fait ça. Mais là, c'est différent. La lumière m'éblouis et je me sens encore attirée par cette énergie venant d'ailleurs. Je me lève et je n'entends pas la voix de Teal'c qui hurle mon prénom avec une voix grave et plus forte que d'habitude. Lorsque je touche la pierre blanche de sel, une lumière bleue apparaît au-dessus de moi et après, c'est le trou noir. Dès que, le Jaffa entre dans ma chambre, il est trop tard. Il voit juste une trace noire sur le tapis et une chatte complètement effrayée sur le lit (...)

* * *

**FIN DU PROLOGUE**

**Merci d'avoir lu (..)**


	2. CHAPITRE 1 – Pigée dans le vaisseau

**CHAPITRE 1 – Pigée dans le vaisseau des Wraiths **

**Note **« _**aux âmes sensibles, encore une fois.**_» ça ne **sera pas un monde de bisounours c**ette fanfic (..) Bonne lecture, à tous mes **#chatons !** Je mets juste le prologue en ligne pour l'instant car je compte prendre mon temps pour écrire cette histoire, les loulous (…) Il y aura certainement du **« MA »** et l'histoire est écrite avant tout pour moi-même, en cours de correction, (…) Cette fanfic contiendra des sujets délicats de la société (..) Ce n'est pas fait pour un **public jeune** (…)

* * *

Je me réveille dans un endroit, sombre, glaciale, humide et l'obscurité y règnent beaucoup. Je sais juste que je ne suis pas sur terre, mais à l'intérieur d'un vaisseau étrange. Je n'en ai jamais vu des comme ça et ça ne m'inspire pas confiance. Soudain, je sens des regards terrifiés autour de moi et j'entends une voix que je connais trop bien à l'intérieur de cette cage. C'est la voix du Major Sheppard et il est très affaibli à l'intérieur de la cage. Je me précipite vers lui et il me regarde avec un air ravi sur sa figure pâle, blême. John me parle avec une voix presque affaiblie, mais je m'éloigne de lui car l'une des portes principales du vaisseau s'ouvre devant nous. Je suis interloquée par ce que je vois.

Des créatures styles vampiriques se dirigent vers nous et je me mets en première ligne, déterminée. L'un des soldats Wraiths me dévisage de la tête aux pieds et me grogne dessus. J'ignore pour qu'elle raison, je suis ici, mais l'histoire se répète. Apparemment. L'un des individus, se nomme Kenny et sa couleur de peau est différente des autres créatures vampiriques dans la salle. Les alliances entre les hommes et les Wraiths n'y sont pas encore totalement admis. Lorsqu'il me détaille sur toutes les coutures, John lui met un coup de poing sur sa gueule d'extraterrestre et il me laisse tranquille. Cependant, le second des Wraiths ne me lâche pas du regard, intrigué.

« John c'est quoi ce truc ? Visqueux.. ? dis-je, en le regardant dans les yeux, inquiète.

-Ce sont des Wraiths, l'un de nos ennemis principaux.

-Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? John !

-Parce qu'il te regarde comme ça pour choisir, une nouvelle reine digne de ce nom.

-Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? dis-je, en m'étranglant légèrement et en paniquant un peu.

-Tu nous intéresses pas femelle terrienne. me dit, enfin l'une des êtres démoniaques. »

Je ne réponds pas, mais je sens que les intéresses vraiment beaucoup. Je fronce du regard et le Major ne me quitte pas d'un iota parce qu'il doit me protéger contre eux. À vrai dire, c'est cette pierre qui m'a emmenée dans cet endroit, froid, macabre et obscure. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi d'ailleurs car c'est Daniel qui m'a donné cette pierre sans aucune raison. Il en est responsable.

Une fois que le second des Wraiths est parti, les autres le suivent aussi en silence. Je roule des yeux et je fusille du regard le Major qui a toujours le sourire aux lèvres malgré cette situation désagréable. J'ai froid, j'ai faim et je suis en manque de sommeil. Quand je suis comme ça, je suis de mauvaise humeur et parfois agressive envers les gens. Même si, je ne veux pas l'être au fond de moi. Soudain, j'entends des coups de feu près de nous et John se prépare à se battre.

« John ! dis-je, en criant son nom près de ses oreilles.

-Tu oublies que j'ai toujours une arme sur moi, Élisa.

-Non, je n'ai pas oubliée que tu avais toujours une arme de secours sur toi.

-Bien reste avec moi. Maintenant, je crains que tu sois la cible des Wraiths.

-Tu plaisantes ? J'étais la cible des Goa'uld et maintenant ça ? Je hais, les aliens !

Une femme blonde tire sur les Wraiths et il s'agit de Sam. Que je suis contente de la revoir.

« Sam !

-Tiens, Élisa. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Une longue histoire. Tu as la clé ? Que fait-on des prisonniers ?

-On les emmène chez Atlantis avec nous. M'affirme John. _Venez tous_. »

Je hoche la tête et j'aide les plus fragiles a se lever. Ensuite, je suis Sheppard qui me tient à l'oeil et les Wraiths nous suivent avec un pas rapide. L'un des leurs propulse, l'un des nôtres au loin et pousse un grognement rude qui fait légèrement trembler les murs de la ruche. Sam reste derrière moi et tire sur les ennemis de l'unité de John. Ensuite, nous nous dirigeons vers l'une des portes des étoiles et un grand boum se fait entendre au loin et nous perdons un peu l'équilibre à cause du « _choc_ » qu'on a eu. Kenny, le Wraith me tient la jambe et je lui donne un coup de pied sur sa gueule de monstre et John lui fait semblant de tirer dessus. Il me lâche prise et Sam me vient en aide.


End file.
